Son of The Sea
by percabeth5001
Summary: Percy's parents hardly talk to each other and he is rotating between the two every single day. What happens when visiting the beach Percy finds a Shipwrecked girl who doesn't remember anything except her name. Her name is Annabeth and their meeting has introduced a rivalry between two kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was sick of all the balls both on land and under the sea.

It seemed every day there was a new party to go to, a new outfit to get into and dance until he had a rash.

He didn't even like to talk about the parties in his father's palace.

Since his father was Poseidon god of the sea, Percy had to be prince there.

Yet, his mother Queen Sally of some place that Percy couldn't remember the name of lived on the land.

Most of the balls his mother had planned had took place on land in they're huge outdoor courtroom overlooking the sea so Poseidon could see and Sally could try and make him jealous.

However, Poseidon would throw an even bigger better party trying to make Sally jealous, even though she couldn't see the party.

In other terms, his life was basically the life of a party literally.

"Your highness!" yelled Percy's head guard.

"Your Highness where are you."

Ugh, Percy thought to himself is it really time to go back above the water.

"Coming Peterson." Percy called back.

"Your highness, please don't sound so aggravated I know your father is going overboard, but you don't need to take it out on me." Peterson said clearly annoyed.

Percy turned to the merman.

Peterson didn't look like much with sky blue skin, a pot belly, and a cleanly shaven face, he could fit right in next to Dionysus.

"Sorry Peterson, but I am pretty sure my fins aren't supposed to swell and that my back should not ache this way."

Percy said looking down at his sea green tail,

"Just let me transform real quick and you may escort me to the surface even though I don't really need you too."

After transforming back to his human self he exited through his coral door with a sign written in merword, ***not a real word please don't ever use it***

a language only merpeople understood, but Percy knew a few words himself.

"Lord Perseus, why must you change into that shabby human figure in your bedroom could you not do it outside your father's palace."

Peterson said carefully watching each word coming off his tongue.

"Peterson, I thought we went over this it is either "Your Highness" or "Percy" spelt P-e-r-c-y or in merword." with a series of clicks and whistles Percy spelt his name in merpeople.

"I know Lord Perse- Lord Percy. Shall we go to the surface now?" Peterson asked trying to mask his embarrassment.

"Yea, I guess so" Percy said turning towards the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth hated the castle life.

Her mother Athena, lived in Athens, and helped run the place.

However, every summer, Annabeth was sent to spend the summer with her father, who was a king.

She hated going from living freely and working on projects with her half brother, Malcom, to having to attend parties, and wear flashy dresses.

"Annabeth, dear." Annabeth's stepmother, called in a honey sweet voice.

"What, I'm working on something!"

"It's almost time for the party, are you ready?"

Annabeth had forgotten about the party, running to her bed, she grabbed the dress laying on it and slipped it on.

Just as she put her arm through, her stepmother walked in.

"I'm guessing you forgot about the party." Her stepmother said with disapproval.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your house dress is still on under that dress, your hair is a mess, and you have a pencil in your ear."

Sighing, Annabeth who was slightly embarrassed said. "Sorry I got carried away."

"You're fine, just try not to get so distracted and also if you get dressed, I will come in and do your hair, okay?"

"Okay." Annabeth said shutting the door as her stepmother walked out.

Grabbing a cup of water, Annabeth said, "Here is to another long night."

 **Hey I am sorry it is so short, but I am really tired. I should post within the next week. Keep reading everything.**


End file.
